


Aphrodite: Goddess of love and beauty

by Stellabella



Series: Olympus High [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellabella/pseuds/Stellabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey. I’m Zeus. You might know me as the king of the gods and leader of all Olympus. And trust me I wish I could be, but unfortunately right now the only thing I am king of is the prom. Yeah, I’m a high school student. Yeah, it pretty much sucks. The Oracle told me to start a little diary about all my future subjects. Apparently the more I know them the easier it will be to rule them when I get older. So here we are, welcome to the inner workings of Olympus High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodite: Goddess of love and beauty

Oh man, Aphrodite. Now that girl is amazing. She is the perfect package: beautiful face, great body, and… that’s about it. I mean you’d think the goddess of beauty and love would be well, beautiful but Aphrodite surpasses all expectations. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad, and the true definition of a popular girl. What I wouldn’t give for I date with her, I honestly don’t know what’s stopping me. Oh right, my girlfriend. I keep forgetting about that. Aphrodite has a magic belt that means no one can take their eyes off of her. Unfortunately, no one can get near her thanks to her ‘boyfriend’ Hephaestus. Well almost no one. Ares isn’t exactly the quiet type when it comes to his private life. But I’ll go into that later.  
The story of Adonis  
There was this one time when Aphrodite was watching earth from up on Olympus. She was scanning the countryside for something interesting to watch when she came across a family with a newborn baby. She wasn’t normally interested in mortal affairs like this, but there was something about the baby that was special. She took a closer look and gasped in surprise. The baby was utterly gorgeous. It was love at first sight; she simply had to have that baby. She could tell he was going to be handsome when he grew up, and she wanted to be there to see him.  
She rushed down to the family and introduced herself. The family was overjoyed that the goddess of love had graced their humble home. They explained that they were going to name the child Adonis. Aphrodite nodded acted as if she was interested, for about five seconds. Then she promptly snatched the baby and ran away. Because she was a goddess there wasn’t much that the family could do about it, so they just had to put up with their baby being stolen. As much as Aphrodite loved Adonis, she knew that she would be a terrible mother. So she decided to leave the baby in the care of one of her lady friends.

But as she sat there in her room with the baby crawling around the floor dangerously, she realized she didn’t have many female friends. Pretty much all the girls she knew either hated her, or were jealous of her. She only knew one girl that didn’t hate her guts. Persephone, queen of the underworld. Adonis would be safe down in the underworld, probably. She called Persephone up and explained her predicament. Persephone was pretty lonely down in the underworld, so she readily agreed. If anything, just because she wanted a chance to catch up with what was going on up on Olympus.  
So Aphrodite traveled down to Hades’ basement apartment. Hades met her at the door with a look of excitement on his face. That look promptly dropped as soon as he realized she wasn’t the pizza man. “Oh, it’s you.”  
“Yes Hades, it’s me. Are you going to let me in or what?”  
“Fine, come on in” Hades sighed reluctantly. He stomped away down the hall and slammed the door to his bedroom. Aphrodite gingerly stepped through the doorway and looked around in slight disgust. “Persephone! Are you in here?”  
“Oh hi Aphrodite. I’m in the kitchen, come on through.”Persephone called out brightly. Aphrodite sidestepped the various piles of dirty washing littering the brightly polished black floor. Sidestepping on polished floor with high heels is hard enough but carrying a baby makes it an almost impossible feat. She had almost reached the kitchen when a massive black dog leapt out of the shadows. Aphrodite screamed and fell back, landing heavily in a pile of clothes. Adonis flew out of her arms and towards the big dog. Just before the dog had a chance to snatch the baby, a hand shot out and grabbed Adonis by the back of his shorts. 

 

Persephone walked casually out of the kitchen nudging Cerberus back into the darkness. She was rocking Adonis slowly back and forth with a cheery smile on her face. Aphrodite sighed happily and pushed herself up from the pile. She now knew that she had entrusted the right person with the love of her life.  
Aphrodite and Persephone moved into the kitchen, this time without mishap. They chatted and gossiped over tea and cakes. Eventually the time came to leave. Aphrodite hugged Adonis one last time and left the underworld, happy with her decision. Unfortunately, she would soon run into trouble.  
Aphrodite spent the next few years waiting hopefully for Adonis to grow up. She had a calendar with each day marked off until he would be old enough. Finally after enough time had passed, he was old enough for them to date. She called Persephone to see when she could go pick him up. But Persephone never picked up. Aphrodite called again and again until finally someone answered. “Hey Persephone, Why did it take you so long to pick up?”  
“This isn’t Persephone.”  
“Oh, hi Hades. How are you doing?”  
“Not great, why are you calling?”  
“I just want to pick up Adonis and then I’ll be out of your hair.”  
“Please take him away! He’s driving me crazy! Persephone is meant to be dating me, but she spends every waking hour giggling like a school girl with that chiseled idiot.”  
“Wait a minute, she’s flirting with him? I’m on my way right now.” Aphrodite stormed down to Hades’ apartment and banged on the door. She heard a girlish giggle echo down the hall way as Persephone approached the door. Persephone opened the door, still smiling. But as soon as she saw Aphrodite standing there glowering down at her, her smile dropped and she tried to close the door again.  
Just before the door slammed shut, Aphrodite smashed a perfectly manicured hand down on it. The door bounced back open and Aphrodite stepped calmly through the door, with a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes. She cleared her throat and looked around the room. Persephone shivered slightly. “So, Persephone. I hear Adonis is all grown up now. And yet for some reason, he wasn’t delivered back to my place. I wonder why?”  
“Well, it’s just that I, and he, and well… it’s just that…You can’t have him!  
“Oh, we both know very well that I can. I can have him and I will. You seem to be forgetting our arrangement. You have looked after him, thank you by the way, and now you give back to me. You have finished your half of the deal. Now give him back before things get ugly.”  
“It’s not fair! I was the one that took care of him. I deserve him; I deserve him more than you ever will.”  
Persephone managed to force Aphrodite back to the door, and slammed it in her face. The two goddess’ fought with each other through the door for a while until finally someone notified me about the disturbance. I am always called to break up fights. By the time I got there, Aphrodite had almost clawed her way through the door and Persephone wasn’t even talking anymore, she was just screaming. I managed to calm everyone down, and I decided to come up with a compromise.  
I decided that it might as well work like the Hades and Persephone thing. So I decreed that Adonis would spend winter and fall with Persephone, and spring and summer with Aphrodite. Both girls were pretty happy with this. Hades wasn’t happy that his girlfriend got to spend of the time they had together with another man, but hey, when is Hades ever happy. Aphrodite left feeling relatively happy. But she knew it wouldn’t be enough. She deserved him all to herself. She was the one that found him anyway. So she hatched a cunning plan.

Her ‘official’ boyfriend, Hephaestus, was known to spoil her with the amazing things he made for her. One of the more famous things he made for her was her beautiful belt that made her even more irresistible than she already was. And she intended to use this belt to its full potential. She didn’t know too much about Adonis, aside from the fact that he was gorgeous, but she did know that he loved to hunt. So she set up a situation that would make it impossible for him not to fall in love with her.  
When her half of the year arrived, Aphrodite called Adonis and told him to bring his hunting gear and that she would meet him at the local forest. When Adonis arrived at the forest with his rifle and knife he didn’t see Aphrodite anywhere. He stepped al little further into the woods and found himself in a clearing, that’s when he saw her. Aphrodite was bathed in a ray of sunlight that bounced off her tanned skin and made her glow. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved flannel shirt that was tied up just above her stomach. She stood with one foot resting on a small boulder and the other planted firmly on the ground. The wind blew through her blonde hair dramatically as she stared off into the distance with a rifle hefted on her shoulder. Her belt glinted in the sunlight and seemed to make everything that surrounded her slightly blurry and unimportant. Adonis knew he was in love at first sight.  
Aphrodite turned as if she had just noticed him standing there and smiled coyly. She took his hand and led him deeper into the forest. They spent the whole evening running through the woods looking for something to shoot. Of course there weren’t actually any animals in those woods. Aphrodite didn’t want anything distracting him from her, and she had heard that hunting was really dangerous. When the end of their time together arrived, Adonis refused to leave her side. Aphrodite feigned surprise and told him that he would never have to if he didn’t want to. They continued to run through the woods together laughing and basking in each other’s beauty. Persephone was not happy. She had just realized that Adonis stood her up. She immediately decided that if she couldn’t have him, no one could.  
Persephone called Ares, one of Aphrodite’s more prominent flings, and told him what was going on behind his back. Ares, being the god of war, became enraged and knew he had to do something about it. He had a terrible, fatal plan. The next day when Adonis went out to the woods to meet Aphrodite, she was nowhere to be found. Adonis wasn’t worried. She usually took a while to fix her hair and makeup. He headed straight into the woods and started wandering around. He had long since given up on finding something to hunt, but he always brought his rifle along just in case. Suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes next to him. He whipped around to face the source of the noise. The bush continued to shiver as he moved closer to it. All of a sudden a snout popped out of the bush, accompanied by a pair of massive tusks. It was a wild boar. Adonis backed away slowly, knowing how dangerous they could be. When he reached a safe distance, he grasped his rifle, aimed at the snout, and fired. The boar squealed in pain as the bullet pierced its snout, but it didn’t die. Instead it just became a whole lot angrier. It whipped around to face Adonis, lowered its head, and charged.  
The chase was on. Adonis did not have enough time to reload his rifle. Because he’d spent all his time running around with Aphrodite he was rusty, he had forgotten how tough boars can be. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, leaping over logs and rocks. The boar charged along behind him, crashing through the undergrowth. Eventually Adonis reached a clearing, but he wasn’t safe. The trees were too close together, there was nowhere for him to go. The only way out was quickly being closed by the approaching boar. He knew what he had to do, the only thing he could do. He had to jump over the boar and leap through the gap in the trees. He crouched slightly and got into a sprinters stance. The boar was approaching with increasing speed. If he timed his jump just right, he might be able to miss those massive tusks barreling towards him. He started running. He and the boar charged towards each other like oncoming trains. Adonis waited for the perfect moment to leap. His feet left the ground and he began soaring towards the boar. But he had miscalculated.  
The boar was coming on too fast, there was no way he could clear those tusks in time. The boar flipped his head upwards and stabbed straight through Adonis’ back. Adonis hit the ground, hard. The boar had done its job, and it charged back through the woods. Adonis was losing too much blood. With the last of his strength, he cried out her name. On the other side of the woods, Aphrodite heard him. She charged through the forest, she knew something was terribly wrong. She found the clearing he was lying in and forced her way through the trees. She fell to her knees and clasped his head in her hands. “No, no this isn’t fair! This isn’t meant to happen, not to you!” Aphrodite sobbed into his shoulder. Adonis smiled weakly up at her, he brushed his hand across her check. Aphrodite leant in and kissed him. The birds stopped chirping, the forest went silent. Time stopped for their last moment together. But Adonis began to grow cold, for even love cannot escape death.


End file.
